Pride of the Mountain
by Zaris-Trasz
Summary: Jokuul: a cold planet that sits on the bridge between the Unknown Regions and the Outer Rim. When the Empire arrives to claim the world land, the natives were forced to submit or die. But Saw Gerrera and his Partisans aren't planning on just letting this happen. One way or another, they plan to send the Empire out in flames! Welcome to the prequel of the Jokuul Campaign!


Saw Gerrera grunted quietly as he settled into the makeshift chamber. The fight with the Empire was long, and there were days where it felt like all they were doing amounted to nothing. Kashyyyk had turned from a glorious victory into a tragic loss, not to even start on the more recent defeats they'd suffered on Manaan, Taris, and Kalaari IV.

He felt a gust of cold air as the biting wind of Jokuul seeped through the cracks of their hideaway. This world wasn't the temperate climate of Onderon, that was for certain. Whilst it wasn't anything he couldn't endure - he'd had dealt with much worse than a little cold - it did little to help with his mood.

The locals had at least proven useful. Almost all of the Eight Clans, save the occasional traitor and turncoat from within, viewed the Empire with disdain. Like countless other systems, they were enslaved in all but name - their world being exploited for its natural resources and their people being inducted into the Imperial War Machine. Like countless other worlds, it was death or it was victory. With the Empire, there was no middle ground.

He knew all too well the way people saw him. Some saw him as a monster, a brutal terrorist who would stop at nothing to sew chaos throughout the galaxy. Others saw him as misguided - his uprising taking him into a darker, more brutal lifestyle. But if he was being honest? He didn't really care what people thought about him. Sometimes, you had to fight fire with fire to get results. If it meant being more brutal than some cared to, so be it. The Empire wouldn't stop until they crushed all thoughts of rebellion, so why should he stop until he crushed all their thoughts of oppression?

Maybe that's why he liked the Clans. Yes, they were brutal, they were ruthless, and sometimes they took things a bit far for even his standards, but, they knew how to get things done. They wouldn't stand for hiding in the shadows and hoping they could free themselves by playing things the 'right way'. The Jokuulians weren't afraid to get their hands dirty, and they weren't afraid to save themselves.

In their tongue, they had the 'Pride of the Mountain' and the 'Will of the Gods'. He wasn't sure how much he believed in their gods, but he could respect that. He didn't really care what belief drove someone - it could be their gods, their love of freedom, their hatred of tyranny, or whatever else. But that cause, that drive! It was something he knew all too well, and it was always something he could get behind.

Perhaps with the Jokuulians, things would finally turn around for the Partisans. They were strong people, and together, he could see them going far. With the Will of the Gods and his own people's drive for the Cause, he didn't need the Force to see that they could give the Empire a real hard time. "Heh, maybe we'll even take Dokkr'hjarta," he idly mused.

Shaking the image from his thoughts, Saw couldn't help but grunt quietly. It didn't do to focus on what wasn't certain, and it certainly didn't do to get carried away with things. First off, they'd have to finalise this alliance. He truly hoped the Clans would side with the Cause, but he wouldn't hold his breath. He'd have to wait until the Moot of Stromhmar.

Almost as if on cue, Saw's comm buzzed, alerting him of an incoming transmission. He laughed dryly to himself - talk about timing. A fuzzy, blue holographic figure flicked to life as he activated the small device. "Saw, it's time. Clan Hei'lagar says the Clans are assembling at the Temple."

Finally. Soon, they'd be able to see what fate would have in store for them. Perhaps there was a chance if the Clans opted to assemble this early. "Good, on my way. Gerrera, out." Perhaps they might be able to win them over yet. The Pride of the Mountain or the willingness for the Cause - together, they'd give those Imps a lesson they'd be hard-pressed to forget.

* * *

**A/N**

**Jokuul is a custom work created by me and a friend for SWTOR. It's taking a bit, but I'm planning on adapting it into the new Canon timeline, where this takes place. Over the course of several Star Wars one-shots and stories I publish, I'll be detailing key components of the Jokuul campaign with the Partisans, and maybe a few cameos of other characters.**

**For a bit of timeline information, this takes place about two months after the events of Jedi Fallen Order. As I mentioned in the summary, there was a light spoiler with the Kashyyyk reference, and I'll continue to do this with future one-shots if there are any spoilers in them.**

**As for Jokuul itself, a bit of information. Jokuul is a cold planet in the Outer Rim/Unknown Regions area, filled with icy plains, snowy tundras, cold forests, and all about a chilly environment. It is inhabited by the Eight Clans - Hei'lagar being one. Hei'lagar resides in the Mountains of Stromhmar, and they safeguard the Temple of the Gods in the highest peak, where the moot will be taking place.**

**The Pride of the Mountain is a phrase amongst the clans, pretty much meaning you are unmoving and can endure any obstacle. You can be destroyed no easier than a single person can move the mountains. Likewise, the Will of the Gods simply speaks of an undying resolve - something to rival the gods, and akin to the spirit of Grimir Dauorox: the Chieftain who settled their way of life countless generations prior.**

**Finally, Dokkr'hjarta is the official capital of Jokuul. It was the home of the greatest Clan - Clan Dauorox - but has since been taken by the Empire. A large estate sits in the centre where the planetary governor commands her legions to keep the restless population of Jokuul under their steel grip.**


End file.
